S03 06 Life Support
by kalmay
Summary: I really let loose with Kyle using a lot of his abilities in this one to the point where he needed rescuing!


Kyle XY S3 E06

_Note: My version but it contains a lot, actually a great majority of the original dialogue is from the TV Show so, no copyright infringement intended. The reason why I kept much of the original dialogue in is because I wanted to put a different emphasis on how it could have been. __Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

***

**Life Support **

Scene pans to a gas station just off the main highway and Nicole's blue car is at a pump wedged in the middle of two other cars getting gas. Pan inside where Nicole is paying for the gas and Josh and Kyle are browsing around. Josh grabs some more snacks.

JOSH: Oh, mom, you can add these.

NICOLE [looking at his salty choice then at him]: You know, if you didn't eat these things you wouldn't be guzzling water so much and we wouldn't need to stop as much.

In the background a pregnant lady comes out of the side washroom and heads to the till.

JOSH: I need sustenance.

NICOLE: What you need is a detox.

She pays for them and the pregnant lady pays for her gas.

PREGNANT LADY [to service guy behind counter]: Pump number one.

Nicole hands Josh his snack and sees Kyle come up to them.

NICOLE: You want anything?

KYLE [busy watching pregnant lady as she walks out, rubbing her lower back]: She's pregnant.

JOSH: You don't miss much, do you?

NICOLE [shakes her head]: Come on, guys, we have a schedule to keep.

As they walk out, Kyle keeps staring at the pregnant lady, watching her pause and take a deep breath before getting into her car. He frowns as if sensing something is wrong. When they are back on the road, Nicole is looking at sheets of paper.

KYLE: How's the speech?

NICOLE: Overwritten and tedious. [Camera shot behind Nicole – Josh is in the back seat with ear jacks on listening to music].

KYLE: I doubt that.

NICOLE: Most of the speeches at the psychology conference usually are. Thanks for coming, by the way.

KYLE: I didn't have a choice.

NICOLE [smiles]: True. Steven and I thought you could use a weekend away to relax. And I knew Josh would love the free room service.

Kyle kind of smiles but is watching the car ahead of them, the same car he saw the pregnant lady driving.

JOSH [cuts in]: Hey, I'm looking on this as a well-deserved holiday. I had to fix JD's messes. Now that Amanda's back at work, she can take up the slack.

NICOLE: While you cover for her the nights she's out with Lori? [Josh nods and goes quickly back to listening to his music then to Kyle]. She still hasn't told you what she and Lori does?

KYLE: No, says she needs more time then she'll let me know.

NICOLE: You've had a lot going on these past two weeks. You okay?

KYLE: I think so.

He notes that the pregnant lady is turning off and without thinking about it, he follows her.

NICOLE: It's okay if you're not, [he looks briefly at her], when somebody you love dies, it'll take a while to make sense of it all.

JOSH [pulling out one ear jack]: Yeah, since Baylin technically died twice.

NICOLE: Josh!

JOSH [pulls out the other ear jack]: Just saying...

NICOLE: Maybe we should ride a while in contemplative silence.

JOSH [has one ear jack back in]: Suit yourself. Let me know when we're at the hotel. I'll be the guy in the heated pool all weekend.

Puts other jack in his ear as Kyle glances back at him.

NICOLE: Although he has a point. Losing someone and experiencing such a loss twice, takes it's toll, emotionally and psychologically.

KYLE [nods at her then his voice in narrative]: Nicole has suggested this weekend away as a chance to get away from everything that was on my mind. We were miles away from home and it seemed my mind had brought my problems along, uninvited.

Thinks back to a conversation he had with Foss.

KYLE: I received your package on the Latnok members. Thanks. [Foss nods]. I also decrypted Adam's message. He had another list of Latnok members, ones he thinks we can trust. I want to arrange a meeting. [Foss looks like he's about to object]. I have a plan in mind, but to implement it there will be risks. Just read it over. [He hands him rolled up sheets of paper]. Something else. Well, it's more for Jessi...

FOSS: What is it?

KYLE: Can you find out what happened to her mother? Cassidy was there the night Sara disappeared. I don't know if he had anything to do with her disappearance or if you can find any evidence of what went on while Jessi was helping me find Amanda.

FOSS: I'll see what I can do.

KYLE: Thanks.

With his musings the camera pans ahead as he follows the pregnant lady's car as it goes around a tree-shrouded bend. But the real problem he remained focused on was what Foss had discovered.

FOSS: You're not going to like this, [he pauses], there was evidence of blood outside Cassidy's apartment door. I had it analyzed and the DNA matched Sara's. I think he killed her.

NICOLE [her words break in on his flashback]: Kyle?

KYLE: What's the matter?

NICOLE: That sign we just passed, [looks over her shoulder], it says we're on route 41. [He looks back too].

KYLE: I must have taken the wrong road.

JOSH: What's going on? [He takes out his ear jacks].

KYLE: Sorry, I was, [subconsciously he knew why], uh, guess I wasn't paying attention.

JOSH: I knew I should have driven [puts ear jacks back in].

NICOLE [looks at a map]: Very funny, but we need to get off this road. [She points at the map].

But Kyle is not looking, he's rounded the bend, and his attention is suddenly sharp and alert.

KYLE [narrative]: Suddenly I had a strong sense of danger and slowed down.

NICOLE: What's wrong? [She takes a look ahead]. Oh, my God.

KYLE [narrative]: Slowing down wasn't enough. The car ahead had stopped in the middle of the road because a logging truck had tipped over. But the worst accident was when the straps on the logs snapped and started rolling toward us. Calling on everything I knew and learned, [the logs started to fly over the logging truck in the opposite direction as if it encountered a projected force field, most made it over], it still wasn't enough.

Kyle swerves, hits the side of the parked car, still trying to concentrate on keeping the remaining logs rolling away from them but as the car swerves into a ravine and crashes through bush and trees, the jar forward causes him to hit his head, rendering him unconscious.

Opening logo. Camera shot pans over trees then over Nicole's car. The car had hit a tree and the passenger side is wedged tight against a rock.

JOSH: Woah. Seat belts totally save lives. [Notices though that the passenger seat is pressed hard against his right foot]. Mom? Kyle?

NICOLE [shakes her head]: Josh? You okay? [She looks behind her but gasps when a sharp pain hits].

JOSH [sounding alarmed]: What's wrong?

NICOLE: I think I'm stuck, something's jammed into me. My side of the car is all caved in here.

Josh undoes his seat belt and carefully eases out of the back seat.

NICOLE [looks over at Kyle]: Kyle? [No answer, he's unconscious]. Kyle! [Tries to reach over but gasps in pain again].

As soon as Josh steps out of the car he gasps in pain now.

NICOLE: What's wrong?

JOSH: Ankle's hurt. I'll manage. [He opens drivers door and sees a bad cut and bruise on Kyle's forehead and can actually see it closing and healing shut]. Woah, cool!

NICOLE: What?

JOSH: Bad part, Kyle has a nasty cut. Good part, he's healing it.

NICOLE: Better not move him.

JOSH: Did you see what he did with those logs? Awesome!

NICOLE: I know I can hardly believe it myself. How's his nose?

JOSH: Nose? [Looks confused for a moment]. Oh, right. [He looks]. Yeah, he overdid it.

NICOLE: He really needs to rest.

JOSH: He saved us. [That fact just hits him].

NICOLE: I know. [She tries her door but gasps with renewed pain].

JOSH: Wait, mom.

He goes around, looks at the front end, shakes his head at his mom and goes over to her side. He tries to move it but can't, nor can he open her door.

NICOLE: I don't think anybody's coming in or going out this way. Try your cell.

Josh pulls out his cell phone and tries to get a signal.

JOSH: Nothin', what about yours?

NICOLE: It's in my purse by my feet but the dashboard is caved in. I can't get to it.

Kyle groans, coming to.

NICOLE: Thank God. Kyle?

KYLE [looks over at her wincing]: Nicole?

NICOLE: I'm fine, just stuck. Josh is fine too. Take it slow, you may have a concussion.

Kyle takes a deep breath and slowly takes in their surroundings.

KYLE: We crashed.

JOSH: Powers of observation A-okay at least.

Nicole gives him a look while giving Kyle a more concerned one.

NICOLE: Yes, we did. Just rest for a moment.

KYLE: I'm fine. [He sits up straighter and looks over at Nicole to see how much she is wedged in but also notices she's in pain]. You're hurt! [When he touches her, he can sense she's badly injured].

NICOLE: No, I'm fine. [He touches her forehead]. Kyle, wait. You can't...

But he doesn't listen, he begins to heal her as Josh looks on in amazement. The car horn starts beeping and the lights flash on and off. At the same time a voice calls down from above the hill but it's muffled from the horn.

LADY's voice from above: Hello? Are you all right down there?

No one can hear her. Kyle keeps concentrating on healing Nicole, realizing she has serious internal injuries and needs to draw on more energy and power to prevent her from dying. Josh runs his hands through his hair as he notices that Kyle's bruise on his forehead flares an alarming shade of red and his nose starts bleeding more profusely.

JOSH: Kyle! Oh, man!

He doesn't stop until he's certain Nicole is out of immediate danger but the toll it takes on his system makes him pass out unconscious. Nicole blinks as if coming out of a brief sleep only to see Kyle passed out beside her.

LADY's voice from above: Hey! Are you okay? Anyone hurt?

NICOLE: What happened?

JOSH: I think he healed you.

She checks herself over and takes a deep breath and doesn't feel any more pain.

NICOLE: He did. [Sounding awed and they look at each other].

LADY's voice again: It's freaking me out no one's answering.

Both Josh and Nicole blink as if realizing their surroundings. Nicole nods for Josh to answer.

JOSH [yells up the hill]: We're fine. Taking inventory.

NICOLE [tries her door but it doesn't budge]: Look, since I'm going to be stuck here for a while why don't you check how that lady is and report back to me.

JOSH: Okay.

Josh limps up the hill and he sees the lady who was calling down to them.

JOSH: Hey.

LADY: Thank God. I thought you guys were toast. [She rubs her lower back]. I'm Gretchen by the way.

JOSH: Josh.

She nods and looks at the wreckage.

GRETCHEN: Unbelievable. I thought I was a goner. [She rubs her stomach protectively].

Josh looks at the wreckage too. One of the logs had rolled and jammed beneath the front fender of her car. His gaze then focuses on the cab of the truck that was turned over on it's side.

JOSH: The driver okay?

GRETCHEN: I couldn't see any movement and I couldn't get close enough to check. [She looks down at her stomach].

Josh sees that the guy is very still and he can't tell if he's alive or dead which means climbing inside to check. But when he does climb up he can't open the door. It's too heavy. As he climbs back down he misses his footing and steps hard on his sprained ankle. He cries out in pain and grabs his ankle.

GRETCHEN [watching]: Oh, no. [She looks at his ankle then glances at the cab]. The driver?

Josh shrugs. This time he's really limping and practically crawls over the logs to get over them.

GRETCHEN [bites her lip]: So, how's your family? Are they hurt?

JOSH: My mom's stuck. Her side of the car was caved in, can't get her out and my brother...he's passed out. Hit his head.

GRETCHEN [sighs]: Guess we're on our own until help arrives. [She goes to the trunk of her car]. Well, I'll set flares so any car coming around the bend won't crash into me or all of this. [She takes out some flares].

JOSH: Can I help?

GRETCHEN [looks at him perching on a log, unable to even stand]: Yeah, I don't think so. I got it. [She starts walking].

JOSH: But you're pregnant. [He calls out].

GRETCHEN: I'm fine.

JOSH: Seriously, though, I should help.

GRETCHEN: I'm fine! [She keeps walking but she suddenly pauses as a splash is heard and she looks down]. Oh, oh.

JOSH: What?

GRETCHEN [looks back at him]: My water just broke.

Josh's eyes widen in disbelief, running his hands over his head in a "What now?" manner. Scene switches to Trager house and a knock on a door is heard, pan to Lori opening the door to Jessi's room. She brings in a laundry basket.

LORI: You left these on top of the dryer. [Jessi walks by hanging up a shirt]. Thought I'd bring them to you. [She sets the basket on the bed and sits down beside it looking around]. Wow, clean. Haven't seen it much since you've been in here. Must have been hard staying in Kyle's room.

JESSI [looks at her sitting on her bed]: I just made that.

LORI [looks at her then at the bed]: With military precision. Don't want to wreck the hospital corners. [Jessi just gives her a look as she adjusts her clothes on a rack, spread precisely apart]. You seriously don't want me on your bed?

JESSI: I like to keep my room clean.

LORI [gets up from the bed]: Totally get it, [coughs], your space, your rules.

JESSI: Why are you here?

LORI: Blunt like always, aren't you? [Jessi's expression shows a "so what?"]. Hillary is doing an assignment, that cable lady who was interested in her back on career day wanted to see what she can do. So, [gives up explaining], basically I'm bored. That's why I'm here.

JESSI: Well, can't you be bored somewhere else?

LORI: Yeah, I can. Don't know why I bothered.

JESSI: Bothered with what?

LORI: Trying to be friendly.

JESSI: But you're not.

LORI: Yeah, well, neither are you! [She storms out].

On her way out and heading back to her room she passes her father.

STEVEN: Hey. What's going on?

LORI: Bad idea, having her here, she's impossible.

STEVEN: Lori...I thought you two were making headway.

LORI: Ha!

JESSI [comes out having overheard her]: She's only nice to me when she wants something.

LORI: Oh, like you're Miss Charming?

STEVEN: Now, listen you two--

LORI: Just keep her out of my hair!

JESSI: Keep her out of mine!

Jessi goes back into her room, slamming the door while upstairs Lori slams her door, Steven shakes his head. Scene cuts back to crash site. Nicole, still stuck, reaches over to check Kyle's pulse and ease his head back so it won't be at an awkward angle if he came to. She only hopes he will come to. Josh comes down the hill, limping even more.

NICOLE: What's going on up there?

JOSH: Ah, bad. I think the truck driver is dead.

NICOLE: Oh, no.

JOSH: That lady who called down? She's that same pregnant lady we saw at the gas station.

NICOLE: She is?

JOSH: Yeah, and her water just broke.

NICOLE: Oh, great.

JOSH [looks over at Kyle]: He's still out cold?

NICOLE: Yes, he is. [She sees Josh's agitation]. Look, Josh, I know you're scared. [She tries to wriggle free but can't even move an inch]. It looks like you two are the only ones mobile. I don't know what to tell you except to keep an eye on her. If she starts having contractions...

JOSH: What? [He sounds panicked].

NICOLE: You might have to help her deliver the baby.

JOSH: No way.

NICOLE: Think of this as field practice for when you do become a doctor.

JOSH: Mom!

NICOLE: You'll be fine, Josh. Take a deep breath. It's basically breathe, push, catch.

JOSH: Like football?

NICOLE [closes her eyes for patience]: Trust her body and gravity to do most of the work.

JOSH: Yeah, okay. Breathe, push, catch. Breathe.

NICOLE: You can breathe too.

He lets his breath out in a whoosh.

GRETCHEN [calling from above]: I hate to bother you but…Oh! [They suddenly hear a loud groaning sound].

JOSH: Tell me that's not...

NICOLE [looks at him with sympathy, wishing she could help]: Yes, a contraction. [He looks panicked]. The contractions are just her cervix dilating so the baby can come out. [They hear more loud groans]. Go. You'll do fine. [She takes a hold of his hand that's on the window sill].

JOSH [swallows and nods]: Keep breathing.

He limps back up the hill and Nicole looks very worried and puts a hand on her mouth before looking over at Kyle. Even if he does come too, she can't let him overdo it, he must have already reached his limit. The last thing he needs is to have a seizure. Nicole feels Kyle's forehead. It feels cold. Thinking he's going into shock she tries to keep him warm using her body heat and hugs him close to her.

JOSH [as he sees Gretchen bent over]: Are you all right?

GRETCHEN [puts a thumb up]: It's all good. Braxton Hicks.

JOSH: Is that your baby's name?

GRETCHEN [exhales and looks up at him]: Braxton Hicks contractions. It'll pass.

JOSH: Good. Good.

GRETCHEN: How are they?

JOSH: Same. Still stuck and unconscious.

GRETCHEN: I'm sorry. You must be worried.

JOSH: Yeah. Ah, let's get you settled, huh? Blankets, water, [makes a list on his fingers], cleaning gel...ah...

GRETCHEN: What are you doing?

JOSH: Preparing for, you know...[he points to her stomach].

GRETCHEN: I'm okay. I'm sure it's a false alarm. Happened before.

JOSH: It did? [He sounds pathetically hopeful].

GRETCHEN: Yeah.

He nods in relief and they look awkwardly at each other then away again.

JOSH: You hungry? I've got some smokin' hot cheese crackers in the car.

GRETCHEN: Those are disgusting, [he nods], and I love them. [She watches as he limps]. Maybe you should rest that ankle. I'm really not hungry.

JOSH: I'll get them anyway, be right back.

NICOLE [when she sees he's back way sooner than she thought he'd be]: Problems?

JOSH: Nah, just getting a snack. [He sees her holding Kyle and swallows]. Still no change?

NICOLE: No.

JOSH [gets his snack and she eyes it]: She said she likes them too.

NICOLE: She wants to eat, at a time like this?

JOSH: Ah, no, but just to have on hand?

NICOLE: Take some water, and save some for the baby.

JOSH: I'll need water for that?

NICOLE: Oh, boy.

When he returns he finds Gretchen bent over again as another contraction hits.

GRETCHEN: Oh, mother of macaroni. [She holds on to the side of her car].

JOSH: Woah. Another one? They're not stopping?

GRETCHEN: You're not helping.

JOSH: Sorry. [It seems to take longer for her to straighten up again]. Maybe you should lie down, you know, just in case?

GRETCHEN: I'm fine.

Josh shakes his head and watches her but she's suddenly looking over his shoulder, eyes widening. He turns to see Kyle standing there looking dazed and confused.

JOSH: Hey! Man, am I ever glad to see you. [He limps over].

KYLE: You're hurt.

JOSH: And you're as observant as ever. [He looks at his sore head in concern]. How's mom? Should you be walking?

KYLE: Still stuck but out of danger.

JOSH: Danger?

But Kyle suddenly focuses his attention on the truck. Close up of his ear as he hears the sound of a fading and irregular heartbeat. Seeing that Josh isn't seriously injured he climbs over the logs and up on top of the cab, grabbing a large piece of wood to prop open the door before leaning inside to check the driver.

JOSH: Hey, where you going? [Kyle doesn't answer].

KYLE [narrative]: I could hear the driver's heartbeat fading fast and only hoped I had enough energy to save him.

He places a hand on him and as he heals him the horn of the truck starts to sound.

GRETCHEN: What's he doing? [Covers her ears].

JOSH [yells to be heard]: Ah, making noise in hopes someone can hear us way out here?

Gretchen doesn't look impressed by his explanation. Weakened from healing the driver, Kyle uses whatever skills of levitation he has and raises the man out of the truck, keeping an arm around him as added support in case the levitation gave out and carry's him back down the cab and over the logs and on to a grassy side of the road. The man is unconscious and by now the horn drains to nothing.

GRETCHEN: He's alive?

KYLE [to Josh]: Need a blanket. [He wavers unsteadily].

GRETCHEN: I'll get one. [She opens her trunk and brings over a blanket but as she hands it to Kyle, another contraction hits].

Kyle drops to one knee in front of her and places a hand on her stomach, focused.

GRETCHEN [glances over at Josh]: Ah, don't you think you should introduce yourself first?

KYLE [looks up at her]: Kyle.

GRETCHEN [notices the large bruise on the side of his forehead and frowns]: I'm Gretchen.

KYLE: Hi. [He still feels her stomach].

GRETCHEN [to Josh]: Definitely a concussion...oh! [Another contraction].

JOSH [limps over]: You okay, man? What can I do?

KYLE: Take the blanket and cover the driver. [Josh does and comes back over]. I feel it. [He looks up at Gretchen in wonder]. A heartbeat.

GRETCHEN: Really? [He puts her hand where his was as her contraction fades]. Wow, you totally distracted me. [She takes his hands away]. Swell, job. Contractions over.

KYLE [stands up, wavering a bit]: I wasn't pretending. [The bruise on his forehead is a shade darker].

GRETCHEN: Right. You have ultrasound hands?

Josh nods as if to say another gift.

GRETCHEN: I'm just going to be over there, okay guys? [Gets a little freaked out and unsure of him and walks away from them].

JOSH: Kyle, take it easy. Can't overdo it. I need you if the baby comes.

KYLE: It's coming.

JOSH: Oh, man.

KYLE: That's why I followed her. [He walks away].

JOSH: What? [Tries to limp after him]. Hey, wait up! Where you going?

KYLE [turns back]: I'm going to try and reach Jessi.

JOSH: Don't you guys have to be in the same room for your mind-meld to work?

KYLE: She felt me before when Latnok took me. We may be further away now, but if I concentrate, hopefully she'll be able to pick up my signal. It's worth a try.

JOSH: Hurry back, and remember, no overdoing it. [He looks over at Gretchen who is trying to hide another contraction].

Kyle nods and heads further down the road around the bend so Gretchen can't see him.

KYLE [narrative]: Jessi and I could always sense one another if we were near and the one time she felt my pain and fear we were a few miles apart. So I could only hope that lost in the woods [image of sign indicating highway route 41 appears] and with even more miles apart [image of Gretchen's car and logging truck and then going off the road] I had no idea if she would pick up what I was sending or if she could understand that we needed help [image of Kyle standing in the road].

Scene switches to Trager kitchen showing Steven and Jessi playing Scrabble when Lori walks in.

LORI: Father, daughter bonding?

JESSI: He's keeping me out of your hair.

STEVEN: You're welcome to play you know.

LORI [grabs an apple]: Yeah, right. She probably cheats.

JESSI [places a letter on the board]: Accident.

Scene switches to Kyle still sending a message but as his bruise gets darker and bigger, feeling more energy drain from his body he stops. He can only hope Jessi will pick up what he sent. He staggers back to Josh.

JOSH [comes up to him with a bottle of water in his hands]: Here, looks like you need this. [He lowers his voice]. Did it work?

KYLE [takes the water]: Thanks. [He notices truck lights are weakly blinking on and off]. I hope so.

He climbs back up the cab to stop the lights from blinking, checks the driver. He finds him slowly coming around and crouches beside him while Josh and Gretchen look on.

GRETCHEN [to Josh]: Sure he's all right? Sure on the move for having an awful bump on the head.

Josh bites his lip. This time when Gretchen's contraction hits, it's a long and painful one and Josh can barely hold her up.

KYLE: Sir, you're going to be okay. Just lie still. [He places a hand on the man's shoulder].

TRUCK DRIVER [voice very low]: Tried to call...help. [Kyle hears him].

KYLE: Help's on its way.

Driver gives a weak nod and Kyle comes over to Gretchen and helps hold her steady.

KYLE: Josh, grab another blanket and use a couple of jackets as pillows and set it up by the hillside over here. [He points not too far away from the driver].

GRETCHEN: Now, wait a minute, you just come up here, think you know what you're doing--

KYLE [blinks at her]: I do know.

Gretchen looks unsure and puzzled by him.

JOSH: He knows stuff. A lot of stuff. He's okay, Gretchen. He can help. He likes helping. It's his thing.

GRETCHEN [as another wave of pain hits]: Okay, fine. What choice do I have?

KYLE: You're going to be okay. [He smiles at her and she nods a little less leery of him]. Come on. [She places an arm around his shoulder as he leads her over to the hillside].

JOSH [places the jacket and blankets down like Kyle suggested]: Got it.

Kyle gently places her down on them.

GRETCHEN: I'll say one thing, you have a nice bedside manner. Oh! [She holds on to her stomach as Kyle sits between her legs]. I think it's coming right now. Can you see anything?

JOSH [makes one last check on cell phone]: Still nothing.

Kyle hesitates.

GRETCHEN: Now you're shy? If you're waiting for a hand written invitation it's going to be a while.

Kyle grabs a cleaning gel and rubs it over his hands before lifting up her dress.

JOSH: Woah, woah! [He spreads his hands outstretched and wide to cover up what he was seeing]. I just lost my virginity; I'm not ready for this.

Gretchen grunts in pain.

KYLE: It's okay. Go ahead and push. Just keep pushing.

Despite feeling drained he's enthralled, watching for signs on how her body instinctively reacts.

GRETCHEN: Oh, I can't do this. [She shakes her head in panic]. We need help, we need serious help.

KYLE: Don't worry; we're going to get through it. Josh, go behind her. You can lean against him and hold on to his hands. You can do this, Gretchen. Trust me, okay?

She nods, frantically. Scene pans back to kitchen and Jessi touches her head as if feeling a wave of connection.

STEVEN [places another word on the board]: Everything okay?

JESSI: Something's wrong.

STEVEN: What is it?

JESSI: I don't know. [Steven rubs his hands as if he finally got a really good word]. That's not a word. [She looks at it then at him].

STEVEN: That's definitely a word.

JESSI: Not according to the game dictionary.

STEVEN: How do you know that? [She looks at him and he nods]. Of course, you read it.

Phone rings.

JESSI: I'll get it. [She starts to get up].

STEVEN: Oh, no, I'll get it. [He gets up instead]. I need a break. [He walks by picking up the phone while Lori is looking inside the fridge].

LORI: Who drank my soda? [She glares over at Jessi].

JESSI: It was there; I thought anything in the fridge is for everyone.

LORI: My soda isn't.

JESSI: It wasn't labeled as being yours.

LORI: Everyone knows that's what I drink. I buy it especially for me.

JESSI: That's selfish.

LORI: Selfish? I thought you learned by now not to take what isn't yours.

JESSI: I didn't know it was yours. And why would I pay attention to what you drink anyway?

LORI: You are unbelievable.

STEVEN [walking in]: Have you heard from your mother?

LORI: No, but I'd like to have a few words with her right now. [She glares at Jessi as Jessi keeps laying down words].

STEVEN [shakes phone]: Someone just called from the conference, her speech is in half an hour and they haven't arrived yet.

LORI [looks at him]: They were supposed to be there hours ago.

STEVEN [nodding]: I know.

JESSI [looking at board]: Steven...

STEVEN: Have you heard anything from Kyle?

JESSI: I think so. Look. [She turns to look at Steven and he comes over, Lori too].

STEVEN [reading the words on the scrabble board]: Crash, ravine...

LORI: Distress...Dad, you don't think...

STEVEN: No, we don't know anything yet. [Jessi looks as if she knows]. You call their cell phones, I'll call highway patrol. [Jessi closes her eyes and shakes her head, concentrating].

Scene cuts back to Gretchen giving birth.

GRETCHEN: I can't do it. [She leans back against Josh].

KYLE: You're doing great. Just keep pushing.

GRETCHEN: Just stop, okay? I'm tired of pushing and I just want this to be...over.

Kyle feels her stomach and senses something is wrong with the baby. Down below Nicole is beside herself with worry, wondering what is happening and keeps glancing up the ravine and goes over in her head what happened when Kyle came too very suddenly.

KYLE [waking up]: Hey.

NICOLE: Thank God. Keep still, Kyle. You don't look so good.

He has his head tilted, hearing something she couldn't.

KYLE: I'm needed. You'll be okay now, Nicole. [He smiles at her]. You're out of danger.

NICOLE: Kyle, wait! [He pauses as he opens the driver's door]. I get that you healed me, but how much? I couldn't have been that badly hurt.

KYLE [looks sadly at her]: You were dying. Massive internal bleeding and a punctured lung. But you're okay, now. You'll be all right. [He leaves as she looks on shocked].

NICOLE: Oh, Kyle. [Tears of concern and gratefulness run down her cheeks].

Scene cuts back to Trager house and Steven walks into the living room.

STEVEN: Anything?

JESSI [looking on the computer]: We know that they were headed east on interstate 90. Nicole used her credit card at a gas station about 42 miles outside of Seattle so that zeros down our options to about nine.

LORI: So they either took a wrong turn or maybe they decided to take a scenic route?

JESSI: No, Kyle was driving. They wouldn't have taken a wrong turn. [She clicks and checks the computer].

LORI: You're right. Maybe--

JESSI: No, it's gotta be one of the scenic routes. [Lori just looks at her]. That narrows it down to Rocky Canyon Road, Silica Heights, and Ellen Heights.

STEVEN [makes a phone call]: I'll try to get highway patrol to search those routes. [Suddenly Jessi gets an image of the crash]. Yes officer, it's Steven Trager once again, ah, [an image of route 41 appears], apparently my family took--

JESSI: Wait. It's route 41.

STEVEN: Hold please. [He puts his hand over the receiver]. That's not one of the routes.

JESSI: I know, but that's what it is.

STEVEN: Are you sure?

JESSI: I'm positive.

STEVEN [gives a slight nod]: It's route 41, [into phone].

Scene cuts back to crash site and Kyle is feeling her stomach.

KYLE: It's going to be okay, Gretchen. I'm just going to check on the driver. Just rest for a moment. I'll be right back.

She nods, leaning her head against Josh, exhausted. But he goes over to the cab of the truck and pops the hood and reaches inside.

GRETCHEN: What's he doing?

JOSH [having no clue either]: Uh, um...checking the motor?

GRETCHEN [shakes her head]: He's not too with it, is he? Despite the fact I strangely trust him, he's not doing too badly, helping. But that bruise...is it getting larger or is it just me?

JOSH: Ah, just you?

GRETCHEN [looks up at him]: You're worried too, huh? Oh! [Another wave of pain hits].

JOSH: Kyle! Need you!

Kyle comes over, he had charged his hands and sits back down.

GRETCHEN: Something's wrong, I know it, [panting].

KYLE: It's going to be okay, Gretchen. I just need your help. Can you stay with me? [She nods]. Good. On the next contraction I'll need you to push. Just close your eyes and focus, okay?

GRETCHEN: Okay.

JOSH: Just think of something happy.

GRETCHEN [glances over at him]: Seeing my baby soon?

JOSH: Yeah, that'll work. I was thinking more of those cheese crackers.

GRETCHEN [takes deep breaths]: Okay, focusing. [She closes her eyes and pushes so Kyle is free to focus on where to place his charged hands].

JOSH: What—

Kyle shakes his head for him to be quiet, not to alarm Gretchen then lays his hands on her. Josh takes a hold of her hands and she grips them hard, yelling. Josh winces in pain.

KYLE: That's it, Gretchen. Push! Come on, one more. [She yells and gives another push]. You're doing it! [When she opens her eyes he smiles and nods up at her]. You're doing it! Keep pushing! [Josh is grimacing while Gretchen yells but though Kyle is focused on the last few moments of her giving birth he can hear the driver's heart go into cardiac arrest again but can't stop until he finally has the baby]. Once more. [The once more is for the after birth which being a family show won't be seen].

KYLE [wraps the baby in a blanket]: It's a boy. [He lifts the baby up to her].

GRETCHEN: Oh, a boy! [She smiles at him and lets go of Josh's hands to take her baby]. A beautiful little boy…what's your last name, you two?

KYLE: Trager. [He takes a cloth to clean his hands in preparation before heading over to the driver].

GRETCHEN: That's what I'll name him.

JOSH: You will? [Kyle has only a second to smile at them as he goes over to the driver].

GRETCHEN: Absolutely. [Baby cries]. Keep screaming Trager Hamilton.

JOSH: Yeah, maybe someone will finally hear us out here.

GRETCHEN: I promise you, I'm going to be like the most rad mother ever, okay?

Kyle keeps his back to Gretchen as he focuses all his energy on the driver. The lights on the truck start blinking again.

GRETCHEN: What's going on?

JOSH: Must be a short in the wires.

GRETCHEN: I meant with the driver and your brother?

JOSH: Oh, must be checking to make sure he's all right.

GRETCHEN: Wow. You were right. He sure can't keep himself from helping others, can he?

JOSH: It's his specialty. [But he looks worried, knowing Kyle is healing again].

GRETCHEN [focusing on her baby, humming a bit]: I hope he has an inny, outy belly buttons are just weird.

JOSH [kind of laughs]: Just be glad he has one.

Josh's attention is diverted as he hears sirens and sees a police car and an ambulance arrive, skirting and slowing down around the flares.

JOSH: Oh, wow. Hey, Kyle! [He looks over and sees that Kyle has collapsed beside the driver unconscious].

GRETCHEN [looks too]: Oh, no.

Scene cuts to hospital. They had arrived late in the afternoon and while Josh had his ankle looked at, Kyle was taken to ICU. They've been waiting ever since and now night has passed and it's early morning. Lori, Jessi and Josh [sitting with his foot wrapped and propped up on a chair] are looking over at Steven and Nicole who are talking with a doctor behind a glass door of the ICU.

JOSH: What's he saying? Is it good or bad?

LORI: If you shut up she can hear.

Jessi is concentrating and tries to hear what the doctor is telling them.

DOCTOR: Your son's in a coma. There's been no change since he's been brought in. I know you refused to have an MRI but we really need to see if there's been some brain damage.

STEVEN: Right now I just want you to monitor him, have him rest. If he worsens then I'll consider an MRI.

DOCTOR: Mrs. Trager, you were very lucky. Are you sure not having an MRI done is what you want as well?

NICOLE: I'm sure. [Steven puts an arm around her holding her close].

The doctor doesn't think either of them is making a wise choice. He leaves them and they head out of the ICU's glass door and over to where the rest of the family are waiting for them, having seen Jessi relay the news to Lori and Josh.

STEVEN [whispers to Nicole]: I really hope we're doing the right thing and he can pull through on his own. The last thing we need is to have the doctor see his true MRI results.

NICOLE [whispers back]: But he's not improving.

STEVEN: He will. [He tries to be reassuring but feels scared too].

Nicole nods her head in agreement. They draw near to where their kids are sitting.

STEVEN: I guess you heard?

Jessi looks over toward ICU nodding her head.

LORI: He'll be okay, right?

JOSH: Hey, he's Kyle, still the man.

Nicole smiles, but Jessi is watching a person punch in a code to get into ICU.

STEVEN: I need to go fill out some more forms. I'll be back. [He kisses Nicole's cheek before he goes].

JESSI [stands up]: Here, take my seat.

LORI [stands up too]: No, take mine, mom.

Jessi gives her a look.

NICOLE: Okay you two, whatever's going on, put it aside. [She takes Jessi's seat and Lori looks hurt]. She offered first. Sit down, Lori. [Lori sits, tearing up]. Hey, it's going to be all right. [Nicole pats her arm].

LORI [looks at her]: You almost died.

NICOLE [briefly looks around voice lowered]: I know, sweetie, I know.

Suddenly Jessi receives a mental image from Kyle that he needs her help then gets a powerful feeling that he's close to dying too, the same way she had been when he saved her life. As Josh and Lori's attention is on Nicole she slips away to find and enter a staff room, goes over to a locker, puts her hand over the computer lock and punches in a code and takes out another person's i.d. card then puts on a white jacket. She uses the i.d. card to get into ICU and follows a group of orderlies. Truck driver is in another unit for observation, out of danger since Kyle healed him.

DOCTOR [reading from a chart]: Male patient, 17, car accident. Comatose and other than bruising on the side of the head no other apparent injuries. Heart rate seriously low but steady, for now.

FIRST ORDERLY: Was no MRI done?

DOCTOR: Father refused.

SECOND ORDERLY: But how do we determine course of action?

DOCTOR: That's why you're here. [He says pointedly].

SECOND ORDERLY [checks chart]: Oh, just keep monitoring his condition.

DOCTOR: Yes and hope his parents won't realize it will be too late to do anything if something does go wrong.

Jessi sees Kyle lying there and can feel him struggling to maintain his vitals, but if something isn't done soon his heart will give out. She looks at the heart monitor and realizes it's giving a false reading. He's making it give out a false reading. She can sense he knows she's here. What he needs is something only she can give him, like he gave to her but as long as she didn't over do it. Now she can appreciate why he always likes to do things slow and steady. A way of discipline. It makes him stronger for it. Foss trained him well. All her father did was push, push, push. But now working with Kyle and Steven, learning how he had been taught and continues to be taught, she can only hope she had learned enough too. She had too, for Kyle's sake.

One thing she knew for certain, she wasn't going to let him die. He was her life-line. In a world full of uncertainty he was her rock. He kept her steady, focused on how she could be. And though the Tragers were special, taking her in when everyone else in her life left her, she still had doubts she wouldn't be there if Kyle wasn't there; and the fact they were the only ones who knew how she came into the world that no one could know or understand and cope with her differences, where else could she go?

She heads out with the other orderlies but slips away from them to go back, locking the door and sliding a chair under the door knob and closing all the blinds. She then goes over to Kyle.

JESSI: I'm here. [She takes his hand and places her other hand on his chest].

She concentrates, slowly and carefully. Lights start to flicker but she keeps going, feeling her energy flow through her and into him, giving him strength. But alarms suddenly go off and she hears shouts and footsteps racing towards the room.

INTERCOM: Code blue, 347. Code blue, room 347.

VOICE OUTSIDE DOOR: It's locked!

ANOTHER VOICE: Get the key!

More lights flicker in the ICU unit. Steven, back with his papers, sits with Nicole, Lori and Josh in the waiting area. Lori is venting to her mom about Jessi's behavior.

NICOLE: You have to stop fighting with Jessi.

LORI: Why, because she's a supernatural genius who saved the day?

NICOLE: No, because you're better than this.

LORI: Am I? Because I sort of thought I was the one who picked fights and then stood around like an idiot while everyone else solved the problem.

NICOLE: There's nothing you could do.

LORI: That's the point. Jessi figured out where they were, Kyle saved you, the truck driver and delivered a baby! Even Josh was a hero, and what have I done? Nothing but sit here whine and complain. [She chokes up].

JOSH: You can say that again.

NICOLE [ignores him but Steven looks up from his papers and gives him a warning look]: You help just by being here.

LORI: That's not much, mom.

NICOLE: It is more than enough. [She grabs and holds her hand]. It's helping me, okay?

LORI [nods and sniffs]: Okay.

STEVEN [looks around]: Where's Jessi?

NICOLE: She was here a few minutes ago.

JOSH: Saw her leave. [He punches a few numbers on his cell phone and keeps getting Andy's voice mail].

NICOLE: Where to?

JOSH [waves a hand toward the ICU]: Over there somewhere.

Both her and Steven look toward the ICU ward.

STEVEN: Why would she go there?

NICOLE: Unless something's wrong with Kyle.

LORI: Oh, no. Can't be anything wrong with him, not now, not after all he's done. [She tears up again].

STEVEN: Because of what he's all done.

Steven and Nicole get up and head toward ICU.

NICOLE: Stay here.

JOSH [looks at his bandaged ankle]: Not a problem.

A light in the ICU corridor pops and sparks fly.

ICU Nurse [in a panic]: What's happening to the lights?

Someone tries to get in the room using the key but finds the door jammed.

ANOTHER VOICE: Hey, what's going on in there?

Jessi stops, feeling Kyle take her strength and use it to make himself stronger but he doesn't take more than she can give no matter if she's willing to give him more and feels a slight mental nudge to stop, he's okay now. She falls over him, weakened.

KYLE [wakes up]: Hey.

JESSI [breathing heavy]: Hi.

KYLE [smiles at her]: Thank you.

JESSI [smiles back]: I owed you one. [She hears panicked voices outside the door]. Think I'm in trouble.

KYLE: Better let them in.

JESSI: Pretend to just wake up.

KYLE: Pretend?

JESSI: Don't have time to argue, just do it.

She goes over and removes the chair while he frowns not looking keen on being deceptive but knowing the real truth can't be told so closes his eyes, especially when she turns and gives him a look to cooperate. She was even more bossy than Lori. She removes and places the chair far across the room so it won't look like it was anywhere near the door then unlocks the door with her mind as she stands next to the bed.

DOCTOR [as he stumbles inside]: What's going on? [He looks around in suspicion]. What are you doing in here?

JESSI [holds Kyle's hand checking his pulse]: A power surge hit, so I was checking the monitors.

DOCTOR: You have no business being here.

JESSI: I was the only one near enough. Isn't the first rule of medicine to keep patients safe?

DOCTOR: Then why was the door locked?

Just then Kyle moans and blinks, diverting the doctors attention away from Jessi and on to him. Nurse is behind the doctor and she goes over to check the monitors despite Jessi's claim. Jessi lets go of Kyle's hand as the doctor comes over to look for himself.

NURSE: The power surge set off the alarm. Vitals are now stable. [She looks down at Kyle then at monitor]. More than stable.

DOCTOR: Unbelievable.

ANOTHER NURSE [comes in]: Doctor, the parents are demanding to see their son.

DOCTOR: Tell them to wait.

KYLE [speaks low]: Can I see them?

DOCTOR [sighs]: Let me just run some tests to make sure you're all right.

KYLE: No tests.

DOCTOR: Concussions can be serious business, young man.

KYLE: I need to see them.

Doctor nods to the nurse and she heads back out. He then notices Jessi who had been lurking nearby.

DOCTOR: You, what are you still doing here? If I catch you alone in here again I'll have you thrown out of the hospital.

She leaves but throws a telepathic message to Kyle not to acknowledge her. Her message is a little too strong which causes Kyle to gasp and rub his forehead.

DOCTOR [attention back on him]: See? I really think you should reconsider and let me do a couple of tests. Like this one, [he holds up his hand]. How many fingers am I holding up?

KYLE [looks, seeing clearly]: Three.

Outside in the waiting area as Lori and Josh wait to hear news, Josh pulls out his cell phone.

JOSH: Andy, hey, I keep getting your voice mail, anyway you know how you keep telling me to charge up my phone in case of an emergency, well you were right, I was wrong. Now, I don't want you to freak out, but I'm at the hospital and I'm trying to talk quickly so my phone doesn't cut off before I can, [phone beeps, he looks at it and its dead], tell you what happened. [He sighs].

Just then Jessi comes over to sit and wait with them.

LORI: Were you with Kyle?

JESSI: Yes.

LORI [waits but doesn't receive anymore explanation]: Well? How is he?

JESSI: He's fine.

Lori heaves a sigh of relief. Josh too.

JOSH: So, what were you doing in there?

JESSI: Healing him.

LORI and JOSH look at each other then at her and say at the same time: What?!

JESSI: You didn't believe I could do it, did you?

LORI: It wasn't that. Why didn't you tell us right off?

JESSI: I thought no one liked it when I "showed" off.

LORI [beneath her breath]: Totally impossible.

JOSH: Hey, she healed Kyle! Mom's right, chill out.

JESSI: Right about what?

LORI [feeling mad, hurt, angry but most of all, useless]: Blaming you.

JESSI: You still don't want me here, do you?

LORI: Why do you say that?

JESSI: I'm not family.

LORI: You're family, sort of.

JESSI: Not really.

LORI [crosses her arms]: Yes, you are, no matter how much I try to convince myself you're not.

JESSI: I'm sorry I make you miserable. [She crosses her arms too, copying her].

LORI: You don't make me miserable. I'm just a miserable person sometimes.

JESSI: Why?

LORI: I don't know. I just am. [She finally looks at her].

JESSI: I don't like fighting with you.

LORI: Yes, you do. You're good at it.

JESSI: You're better.

LORI: I am?

JESSI: You always know what to say to win.

LORI: That's something to be so proud of?

JESSI: Still...it's impressive.

LORI: Feels like all I've been doing lately is fighting with people.

JESSI: So stop.

LORI: You're probably right. Especially now. I'm sorry I said all those things to you earlier, I just panicked and I took it out on you, it's just, my family, [she chokes up a bit with tears], they mean everything to me.

JESSI [looks at Lori]: They mean everything to me, too.

LORI: I know they do.

Steven and Nicole are with Kyle.

STEVEN: Hey you. [He puts his hand on his shoulder]. You take it easy.

KYLE: Hey, Nicole...Steven, how's the driver, Gretchen and the baby?

STEVEN: They are all fine, baby's in an incubator until he gets a little stronger.

Quickly camera pan to Gretchen looking down and smiling at her baby in the maternity ward then camera pans to see the truck driver sitting up in bed smiling as a family member comes in to see him then camera pans back to ICU.

NICOLE: Everyone's alive and well because of you. [She whispers so the doctor won't hear].

KYLE: Josh?

STEVEN [giving Nicole a "he doesn't quit" look]: Bad sprain but okay. He and Lori are in the waiting area worried about you. We all are. How about you let me worry about them while you concentrate on getting better?

KYLE: Can't I go home now?

DOCTOR [nearby checking his chart and monitor]: I don't think that's a good idea. I would still like to run some tests and keep him another night for observation. He can at least be moved out of ICU now.

KYLE: No tests.

STEVEN: I agree. I prefer he comes home with us, doctor.

DOCTOR: I don't recommend it.

STEVEN: I understand.

DOCTOR: If complications arise...

STEVEN: Just tell me what signs to watch out for; I'll stay by him tonight.

NICOLE: We both will.

Doctor sighs in defeat. Scene now pans to Trager house where they are all finally home. They all give each other hugs. Except for Josh, he places his crutches beside him on the couch and props his ankle up.

NICOLE [hugs Jessi]: Thank you so much Jessi for saving Kyle. I'm twice blessed with having both you and Kyle here. And you, [hugs Kyle now], thank you for saving me.

KYLE [hugs her close]: You're the only mother I have, I didn't want to lose you. You saved me.

NICOLE [leans back]: I saved you?

KYLE: You brought me into your home, your family.

JOSH: Great, more touchy feely stuff and I can't escape. [Nicole lets go of Kyle]. But it is good to see you doing better. And mom. [He chokes up a bit now].

Nicole goes over to him and leans down to hug him.

JOSH: Yeah.

STEVEN: Well, I'll go set up the cot in Kyle's room. [He leaves the room but not before giving Jessi and Kyle a hug each].

JOSH: Seeing as how I'm the invalid guess that leaves me off the hook.

KYLE: It doesn't have to. [He goes over to him, eyeing Josh's ankle].

NICOLE: No, don't even think about it. [She guesses what he wants to do].

LORI: What?

NICOLE: You just got out of the hospital Kyle, you're not doing anything that will risk putting you back there.

JOSH [catches on]: Woah. You can heal me too? Appreciate it but mom's right.

JESSI: I can do it.

LORI: Aren't you also exhausted?

JESSI: You just can't believe I can do it, can you?

LORI: I'm sure if you healed Kyle you can heal my brother.

NICOLE: That's enough you two.

JESSI [hesitant]: You don't believe me, either?

NICOLE: Of course I do, I don't want you exhausted too. You must be drained from helping Kyle.

KYLE: I have an idea.

NICOLE: No!

KYLE: Trust me. [He smiles at her and her resolve weakens]. It may not be enough to help heal you completely, Josh, but it may be enough so you won't need those. [He points to his crutches].

JOSH: I'm game.

KYLE: Jessi, [holds out his hand], together? [He then places a hand on Josh's ankle and concentrates, by drawing energy from Jessi and melding it with his, there was enough power to begin healing and the lights in the living and dining room flicker].

JOSH [feels a surge of warmth flow centering around his ankle]: Awesome!

NICOLE: Okay, that should be enough. [She tries to monitor them so they won't overdo it, not knowing how].

Kyle gives one more surge, sensing his brother's ankle is healed and stops the flow. Having Jessi help him he realizes that the energy they create when combined can double exponentially. A fact he saves for later. However, they both waver tiredly and quickly head to nearby chairs.

NICOLE: Oh, no.

JOSH [gets up to help]: Here, on the couch. [He steps right on to his sprained ankle].

NICOLE: No, wait.

She looks at his ankle then at him then at Kyle and Jessi who have already sat down. Steven comes in.

STEVEN: What's going on?

Lori points to Josh.

JOSH: I'm healed! [He walks a bit on his foot and feels no pain].

NICOLE: You didn't? Completely?

Kyle gives a slight nod. Steven and Nicole look at each other.

STEVEN: To bed, both of you. Rest.

As they get up and walk past, he gives them each another hug.

STEVEN: Well done, you two, well done.

JOSH [to both]: Thanks, man.

They smile and nod and go to their respective rooms. Jessi, in her room feels their gratefulness and wonder, and in some ways it is worse than having them forget she can do the same as Kyle. Before, she felt she didn't have to prove how good she was so if she failed, it wouldn't matter. But to suddenly have all their hope on her as well, scared her. What if she failed them? Would they hate her more then? Was this what Kyle felt each time? The heavy weight of being responsible is more frightening and burdensome then she thought it would be. How did he manage it?

Josh, ankle healed, manages to run upstairs to his room to call Andy back and reassure her everything is fine.

JOSH: Hey, Andy.

ANDY [voice over phone]: Josh, what happened? I got your message, finally. We were out hiking and just got back to the cabin.

JOSH: We were in a car accident but we're all okay. Just shaken up a bit. [Inside he longs to tell her the real truth but protecting the family secret comes first]. I sure miss you.

ANDY: I miss you. Actually, I think my moping is getting on my moms' nerves; they're ready to send me packing so I may be home sooner.

JOSH: I can't wait.

ANDY: Me neither.

Kyle sees the cot Steven set up and prepares for bed and when he lies there in his tub and waits, he thinks back on the past events.

KYLE [narrative]: The miracle of seeing a baby come into the world was the most wonderful thing to have witnessed and yet how fragile life can really be and how it almost took two lives, Nicole, and the truck driver's. By saving them it almost cost me my life. It just made me more determined to protect the life I have. What I didn't tell Foss or Steven yet was the rest of Adam's message.

ADAM's voice: I know I've made a lot of decisions in my life that now when I look back, they weren't the best choices. How far is too far in protecting the ones you love? I just know I had to do anything to protect you, Kyle. I just hope you, in protecting the life I want you to have, won't be the same price I've had to pay. Because I let you down by bringing you into this mess I created, all from the decision to join Latnok, granted, an organization that was good at one time but now, from greed, has become corrupt. Don't give in to their games. Don't let them corrupt and bring you down to their level. I found it far too easy after a time to rely heavily on Foss and now see the cost it's done to him. He's a warrior, fights and does whatever is necessary to save others. A peacemaker does everything but fight back, finds solutions other than resorting to violence. Which is better? Only you can make the choice, Kyle. A choice I believe you already made instinctively when you had been inside the pod, despite the attempts Zzyzx used to convert you into a bio-machine of war. The world needs peacemakers but it also needs protectors, too. Kyle, I have no right to ask this of you but study and apply the teachings of nonviolence. It's the only true path I know, even when my path has been surrounded by violence of others. I found evidence that one injection given to me was tampered with. That's what speeded up my deterioration process which resulted in my death. I believe it was one of the Latnok members who can't be trusted. Bring all of them to justice, Kyle. Don't take it upon yourself. Seek whatever help and guidance you need.

KYLE [narrative]: After I had looked at his evidence I knew who arranged to have Adam killed. The same person who killed Sara, Cassidy.

The end.


End file.
